


The Fall

by DarcyFarrow



Series: Rumple and Daughter [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyFarrow/pseuds/DarcyFarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rumple to the rescue when his baby girl falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

His cane clatters to the parquay floor as he rushes forward to catch his four-year-old just in time to break her fall. He forces his voice to sound stern. "What have I told you about climbing on the counters?"

She makes her voice small but she snuggles against his chest because she knows he'll always catch her. "Not to." Like her mother, sometimes she's too brave for own good.

"Next time you want something from the cupboard, ask me and I'll get it for you."

"Okay, Daddy." She throws her arms around his neck, forgetting about the object she captured, and it clatters to the floor.

Belle dashes in. "What happened?" She kneels to retrieve the object and as Gold glances over his shoulder, she shows it to him. They exchange a stunned look.

Their daughter's sippycup sports a brand-new chip.


End file.
